Des Nôtres
by Sarah Macfarlane
Summary: Il reconnaissait avoir fait fausse route dans son analyse de la pète-sec, et de ce qui la définissait particulièrement. Elle n'était pas une perdante, ni une rebelle, ni une grande gueule ou une arrogante… juste une audacieuse - Eric x Tris
**Des Nôtres**

Eric mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas d'estime pour pète-sec. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il la méprisait ou qu'elle l'indifférait complètement. Elle était intrigante, en réalité, cette blonde chétive, la première à se laisser tomber dans le gouffre sans fond, sans pousser un cri, alors qu'elle était Altruiste d'origine. Ses aptitudes lamentables au combat avaient fait diminuer l'attention qu'il lui accordait, certes, mais elle apprenait vite et ne baissait jamais les bras. Ce n'était pas rien, même si Eric avait l'air de s'en soucier autant que de sa première paire de chaussettes. Le leader était très fort quand il s'agissait de dissimuler ce qu'il pensait de vous, quand il vous regardait dans les yeux. Son visage était inexpressif de manière générale, quand un fin sourire narquois ou cruel ne relevait pas discrètement le coin de ses lèvres. Son regard bleu et limpide, clair et calculateur, était un peu plus parlant, le problème étant qu'il semblait révéler tout et son contraire. On ne saurait dire si dans ses prunelles brillaient de l'estime ou du dédain, de la sincérité ou de l'hypocrisie, de la sympathie ou de la perfidie... Ce que Tris y trouvait d'intimidant, c'était plutôt cette lueur clairvoyante qui vous donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous et vous mettre à nu. On avait beau le trouver impitoyable et un peu extrême, même Quatre admettait intérieurement qu'Eric était un bon chef. Tous les actes comptaient pour lui, toutes les qualités, tous les domaines d'entrainement… or pète-sec ne se distinguait dans aucun d'eux.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour où on les avait initié aux lancers de couteau… ce fameux jour où elle lui avait tenu tête et avait dû se poster devant la cible à la place de son camarade pour s'exposer aux tirs de Quatre. Eric ne savait que penser d'elle au moment où elle avait ouvert la bouche. Rébellion, arrogance, ou simple dévouement pour son camarade qu'elle souhaitait protéger ? Oh, comme il comptait résoudre ce mystère… L'homme la mit rudement à l'épreuve après ça, bien plus que les autres, et il testa ses limites de nombreuses fois. Quelle cruauté de sa part de vouloir, enfin, la faire affronter Peter, qui était passé en tête de classement ! Ce fut un assez beau combat mais, sans surprise, pète-sec s'en tira à très mauvais compte. L'entrainement se poursuivit tandis qu'elle était plongée dans l'inconscience. La durée d'un évanouissement variait entre trente secondes et trois jours. Au-delà de trois jours, si vous n'étiez qu'un initié, on vous mettait à la porte.

La durée _moyenne_ d'évanouissement des initiés, cette année, était d'une demi-heure. Eric se surprit à compter les minutes. _Allez pète-sec, relève-toi_. Le soir, elle était toujours inerte, et fut conduite à l'infirmerie. Certes, le dernier coup porté par Peter avait été d'une brutalité comme Eric en avait rarement vu chez cette promotion, mais la convalescence de Tris tombait très mal, car une épreuve décisive allait se dérouler le lendemain.

Au matin, tandis que les initiés se préparaient pour leur mission, Eric lui rendit visite. Les deux meilleurs camarades de Tris étaient déjà au chevet de l'inconsciente, murmurant des paroles pour qu'elle se réveille. Eric jaugea la pète-sec un moment. Elle était toujours dans le rouge, et elle allait manquer une mission dont les points comptaient triple… c'était fini pour elle. Inutile de se voiler la face.

« Son compte est bon », dit-il sèchement.

Will détourna le regard, atterré, et Christina tourna brusquement la tête vers Eric, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de stupeur et de reproche. L'ex-Sincère avait un peu appris à tenir sa langue, mais l'expression de son visage trahissait clairement ce qu'elle ne disait pas. _C'est injuste !_ Eric la jaugea un instant avec froideur, puis se détourna pour partir sans un regard en arrière. Il se demanda si l'émotion qu'il ressentait tout en quittant la pièce n'était pas un léger fond de déception. C'était très subtil en tout cas, et partirait comme une brindille balayée par le vent. Eric était la personnification du flegme. Personne n'était irremplaçable. Le mystère de pète-sec était résolu pour lui : elle était une perdante. Voilà.

Ainsi, les initiés prirent le train avec leur deux instructeurs. Eric leur expliquerait la mission en cours de route mais tandis que leur transport quittait domicile, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qu'il aperçut de la fenêtre arrière. Il s'approcha de la large porte coulissante du fond, encore ouverte, pour mieux voir. C'était elle. Pète-sec. Tris. Elle courrait à vive allure après le train, tandis que ce dernier prenait progressivement de la vitesse. Posté à l'encadrement de la porte, Eric l'observa se rapprocher, impassible. Tris arriva bientôt à son niveau et il ne bougea pas, lui bloquant donc l'entrée. Refusant de se laisser démolir, la blonde garda le rythme pour rester à sa hauteur.

« Qui t'a autorisé à sortir ? » demanda t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée, pour couvrir le bruit du train.

« … moi », dit-elle. Un mot vaniteux dit sans vanité.

« Toi ? » répéta le leader en haussant légèrement les sourcils d'inquisition.

Tris commençait à s'essouffler et faiblir à force de courir toujours plus vite pour garder le rythme accélératif du transport. Elle n'osa pas répondre à son chef, se contentant de l'observer avec une once d'espoir sur le visage. Eric la jaugea un instant. Le regard humble de Tris ne demandait qu'à ce qu'Eric lui laisse faire ses preuves... Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent durèrent une éternité pour elle. Et, finalement...

« Ok », dit-il simplement en s'écartant sur le côté.

Tris saisit sa chance et bondit pour s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte coulissante, son premier pied glissa contre la porte mais le deuxième trouva appui dans l'intérieur du train. Elle se servit de ses mains bien accrochées pour se propulser sur le côté en une manœuvre plus habile que la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça. Hélas, peut-être un peu trop habile… se stabiliser en position debout à l'encadrement lui valut un instant de lourd frayeur durant lequel elle crut qu'elle allait basculer vers l'arrière. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main dans son dos qui, d'une légère et brève pression, l'amena complètement à l'intérieur du train sans soucis, sans encombre. La main d'Eric. Il se tenait à côté d'elle désormais, et Tris, tentant de reprendre une respiration convenable, se tourna vers lui. La lueur de surprise dans le regard de la blonde fit place à une infinie reconnaissance. Les rares témoins de la scène les observaient d'un air éberlué, bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'Eric faisait un tout petit geste pour montrer son appréciation de l'attitude d'un initié.

« Merci… » souffla Tris avec un petit sourire timide.

Le chef ne répondit rien et se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre le centre du train. Il reconnaissait avoir fait fausse route dans son analyse de la pète-sec, et de ce qui la définissait particulièrement. Elle n'était pas une perdante, ni une rebelle, ni une grande gueule ou une arrogante… juste une audacieuse.


End file.
